The 5-, 6-, 7- and 8-quinolinesulfonyl chlorides are known; for example, see A. A. Albert et al., J. Chem. Soc., 2384 (1959); R. Ponci et al., Farmco (Pavia), Ed. Sci, 9, 459 (1954) and Chem. Abstr., 49, 11657b (1955); A. Claus et al., J. Prakt, Chem., 40, 447 (1889); and G. Buchmann, et al., J. Prakt. Chem., 16, 152 (1962). Their antimicrobial activity is poor.